


Under The Sea

by keresWings



Series: 'Cest PWP [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Amporacest, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keresWings/pseuds/keresWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dualscar finds his descendant in a bubble and decides to let off a few thousands sweeps worth of sexual frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Sea

You are lost.

Not that you would ever admit to such a thing, of course. Seadwelling nobility did not get _lost_ ; they were always precisely where they meant to be, even if they weren’t sure where that was at the moment.

You stop for a moment. You’re in the ocean; you know that much from the comforting salt water flowing through your gills. You’re also in a dream bubble, because you had fallen asleep on the meteor moments before.

“Oh, and who are you?”

You spin around quickly. The voice had been deep and strong and-- your own? You stare at a giant adult troll with familiar wavy horns and an Aquarius symbol across his impressive chest. He’s also huge; it would take another half of you to be his size. Is that how big you’re going to get after your adult molt?

A giant harpoon nudges itself under your chin.

“I asked you a question, chief,” said the bigger troll. You draw yourself up as tall as you can.

“My name is Eridan Ampora, personal consultant to the Imperial Heiress,” you say pompously. You’ve only just started patching up your moirallegiance with Feferi, but that wasn’t something this other troll could know.

“Ampora, hm?” saysthe bigger troll thoughtfully. A small current comes and brushs dark hair away from his face, showing off two impressive looking scars. “You may refer to me as Dualscar.”

Dualscar - you almost scoff at the stupid name - drags his harpoon along your shirt, ripping it open.

“Hey!” you protest. “Stop that!”

Dualscar pushs closer with a kick of his legs, cape fluttering around him, and he wrapped an arm around your now bare chest, pulling you flush against him. Is that a bulge you feel under Dualscar’s trousers? A violet flush colours your cheeks when you realize you almost don’t want to protest where this is obviously going.

Dualscar drops his harpoon and you watch it sink down through the water, just to have something to focus on that wasn’t the large, ring-covered hand rubbing against your groin. You can feel your bulge working its way out of its sheath, seeking friction, and Dualscar chuckles under his breath.

“Eager, aren’t you?” he asks, his voice heavy. He slips his fingers inside your waistband and _fuck those rings were so cold and_ \-- ohhhhhhh, the cooler metal feels so good inside your nook.

Much to your dissatisfaction, you gasp before moaning like the virgin you are as that single finger crooks inside of you, the jewels on his rings rubbing against the walls of your nook and sending shocks of a strange yet pleasant sensation up your spine.

Dualscar adds a second finger, still holding you against him, and you can pretty much feel your earfins swell with how much you’re blushing but you can’t stop. You press your hips down on Dualscar’s fingers, doing your best to grind against them, but Dualscar only laughs as he withdraws his fingers and you shamelessly whine with the need for them to return.

“I am going to fuck you now,” says Dualscar, his claws making quick work of your trousers.

“What?” you cry, suddenly paniced. “No! No way! Not in a million years!”

Dualscar’s claw finds your nook again and your struggles turned to groans as you clutched the bigger troll closer. Dualscar opens the front of his trousers and pushed the tapered tip of his bulge into you.

You yelp as the finger with its cool, ridged rings is replaced by a smooth appendage. Despite the lubrication of the genetic material and the sea water, it forces its way into your tight nook rather ungently. You beat his fists against Dualscar’s chest, trying to free yourself, but a teenager is no match for an adult troll, and Dualscar just calmly keeps pressing himself into you until your ass comes to rest against your ancestor’s hips. Dualscar moans like a fucking porn star when you clenched around him in discomfort.

“You’re perfect, little boy,” says Dualscar, and you can’t help but think that Karkat or Sollux or anyone who’s not you would have a fantastic comeback about how he’s apparently a creepy pedophile and should just go the fuck to hell already, but all you do is whimper slightly and hope it won’t hurt too much.

A slight bump indicates the two of you have sunk down to the bottom of the ocean, and Dualscar takes this moment to press you flat on your back. You watch the sun dance across the top of the water way above you as Dualscar pins your hands into the sand above your head and pulls his bulge out of your nook. You’re about to sigh in relief when Dualscar slams back into you.

You screams as Dualscar sets a fast, hard pace; nothing a virgin should ever be exposed to but here you are, underneath this viciously strong troll, and you’re sure that your nook is going to rip in two and your entire body is going to shatter into multiple pieces because there must be a mutation in your ancestor; bulges aren’t supposed to be that big!

Your bulge, the traitorous thing, is writhing between your stomach and his, the violent tinged genetic material diluting in the water to create a small violet haze around your hips. The fine sand, too, is creating a cloud of moderate coverage, and also a beacon for any other seatrolls to know ‘hey, there are two trolls getting it on down there, best keep moving unless you want to see something you don’t want to see’ and maybe swim a little faster.

Dualscar has stamina, you have to give him that, enough that his pace hasn’t relented and you know he’s nowhere near finishing just yet. You can’t believe that holy fuck you actually might be starting to enjoy this, and when you lift your hips up to meet his next thrust, you cry out _“Dualscar!”_ and you are definitely enjoying what was supposed to be just him getting off and leaving you to pick up the pieces of yourself.

Dualscar growls in return - a wordless, animalistic sound that sends blood rushing straight to your bulge and you didn’t realize it was possible for him to pound into you even harder, but he’s made you into a quivering mess beneath him, and your claws are raking down his back, leaving thing violet lines that have blood drifting out of them into the sea’s current and suddenly you’re coming like a human freight train, genetic material pouring out of you and you’re screaming yourself hoarse.

When you come down from your orgasmic high, you realize that Dualscar is still fucking you like nothing ever happened. For a few minutes it hurts like hell because you’re oversensitive, but then it starts to feel good again and you buck your hips in time to him and you orgasm again, only this time Dualscar is using you as a bucket and the feeling of genetic material splashing inside your nook is so degrading and so hot and you think this second orgasm is even better than the first.

After a few moments, you blearily look up and see Dualscar standing over you, adjusting his clothes through a cloud of disturbed sand and floating genetic material.

“Perhaps I’ll see you in the next dream bubble,” he says, and then he’s gone.

Completely naked and not caring, you flop back down into the sand.

Do you ever have a story for your next feelings jam with Fef.


End file.
